Afar
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: He watches from afar not daring to go closer, for him life is better afar...or so he thought. Short Ulquihime fiction. AU


_**Afar**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_**

_**AN: Hey IceCrystal here, first ficcy I am posting since after hiatus, hopefully updates will be quicker now. This an Ulquihime one shot I wrote some time back enjoy. Bit hurt comforty not like my usual fics, still hope you enjoy**_

He watches from behind the wall. He doesn't dare go any closer, after all what would such, a sweet girl like her want with an emo like him. He can only watch from afar. He doesn't dare to go closer, what if she hated him, what if she wasn't as sweet as she was from afar, what if she was like all the others who made fun of him for his odd features, his tear marks, his eyes, his skin.., face it, Life is full of what ifs. Only difference some people dared to take the risk, but those people had other fantasies and dreams. He was a realistic person, this was the only fantasy he held on to and if it shattered he knew it would hurt.

Plus even if he finally managed to take one step closer and she really was the sweet person she seemed to be what could he do. He can never converse with her. They are two polar opposites, like the sun and the moon, night and day.. He was always teased, silent, depressed and all in all a social outcast. He wasn't sure of her past but at present she was cheerful, bubbly, loved by all and she most definitely was not a social outcast. He was always watching hoping that one day she would turn back but fearing the day it might happen. He was sure he could never go closer, for him this was enough, life for him was better from afar.

He watched as an orange haired giant made his way to her. He watched as she smiled widely at him, the same smile he wanted directed at him. Suddenly his eyes met fierce amber eyes, the orange-haired boy said something to her, He was going to sneak back into the shadows but her eyes were too fast for him. She smiled widely 'Cifer-kun!'

His heart stopped, that smile was so much better when it was directed at him. Hearing no response from him she chose to introduce herself "I'm Inoue Orihime, I'm in your English class." He silently gasped, he was so focused in his thoughts he had never noticed they were in the same class. "Are you eating lunch alone. Come on, eat with us."

He thought this was just another dream. Might as well make the best of it, he silently nodded. Orihime happily walked ahead while the orange haired boy hung back at the same pace as him "Kurosaki Ichigo." He said "Crush on Inoue?" He asked. The black haired boy nodded slowly "Hmm." Ichigo said "You seem fine. Just take care of her."

The green-eyes boy frowned "She'll never like me." He said half-bitterly. Ichigo gave a short laugh "Yeah right, if someone just mentions you we have to endure the rant on Cifer-kun."

They reached a small clearing, there were only a few people there, a short, black haired girl, considering she'd just pecked Ichigo on the cheek he figured they were in a relationship. A tall Mexican-looking boy, a navy blue haired boy who was diligently sewing and a girl with short spiky navy hair. The navy haired girl spoke "So you're the famed Cifer-kun." They all looked at him and before he knew it he was seated and was listening to a whirlwind of chatters talking a few words in between. He noticed that no one mentioned his odd features, they were bus talking about what had happened class etc etc. In the end it was Inoue who brought up the topic of his looks.

"I love your eyes Cifer-kun." She suddenly said in between a conversation on cafeteria food. He paused ah.e was going to say something mean now, that's how it always was but he was pleasantly surprised with what he heard next "They're such a unique shade of green." Unique he noted not odd, unique. He smiled at her. Tatsuki grinned "The Cifer's first smile." They all laughed but this time he knew they wren't laughing at him. He laughed along with. Maybe sometimes life was better when you were not afar.

Fin.

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed. Leave thoughts in a review._**

**_IceCrystal_**


End file.
